Sins of the gods
by Forgotten-Wraith
Summary: Set after TLO. An organization has played its hand as the new summer has begun. What they want seems unclear. But one thing is certain, Percy must fight harder than ever to save everything he cares for. And even that may not be enough. Nothing from the Heros of Olympus books will be included due to my lack of reading them. My first story so criticism appreciated.


**A/N: Welp this is my first story. We'll see if I can fit updating it into my schedule if people even like it. I don't anything other than a growing amount of college loans. Lucky me.**

Percy

Camp Half-Blood looked just how I left it at the end of last summer: full of life and excitement. I walked up to Peleus and patted his head lightly as he greeted me with a puff of smoke that engulfed my hand. I grinned at him and enjoyed the warm sensation for a few seconds when some shouting "Perrrrrrcccyyyyy!" grabbed my attention. I laughed as my favorite Satyr came trotting up to me and we embraced in a quick hug.

"It's good to see you again G-man, you lost weight?" I joked as I poked his stomach.

He gave me a light shove, "Juniper's been strict with how many tin cans I can eat these days. 'You have to set a good example for the others!'". Grover's importance only seemed to increase over the year as he went overseas on his own to collect demi-gods from Europe and Asia.

"Well hopefully you can show those satyrs some of your sweet dance moves of yours", I mimicked trying to shuffle around with his trot dancing like he used to before I discovered the wonders of the dangerous life of a demi-god.

"Luckily for me I'm heading out tonight for another mission. Ares just claimed a pair of triplets in Arkansas that I'm heading out to pick up."

I grinned and said, "Oh praise Olympus, I was afraid my favorite cabin wouldn't have enough hotheads to keep me entertained this summer." We both laughed until a rough smack to the back of our heads caught our attention. I turned to face a very annoyed looking head of the Ares cabin.

"What was that you were just saying Jackson?" she said as I spotted a certain gray eyed beauty leaving the Athena cabin.

I looked back and said "That Grover you've got this. I need to go do something." I turned and ran while Grover let out an uncomfortable bleating noise.

Annabeth didn't seem to hear me coming as I ran up from behind her. I went in to grab her from behind. The next thing I knew I was on the ground staring at the sky while my brain tried to comprehend how my girlfriend managed to turn and flip me in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. As my brain worked to solve this great mystery Annabeth came and sat on my stomach and leaned down to give me a quick kiss quickly putting an end to my brain work.

"Comfy down there?" she teased, her face still just a few inches from mine. I could smell a strange yet magical mixture of her lemon shampoo and minty toothpaste.

"Uhh…. No complaints here wise girl. Although I don't think the rest of your cabin approves." I said nodding over to some of the younger Athena campers who had been making throw up motions since she kissed me.

"Don't you all have unpacking to do?" She jokingly yelled at them and they shuffled off with a few comments along the lines of "Yes " and "Alright momma bear."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Momma bear?"

She gave me her signature death glare, "mention that name again and I'll misplace my dagger in your side seaweed brain." I gave her my best hurt puppy dog face as she stood up and started to walk away. I laid there watching her walk away until she turned and put a hand on her hip, "See anything you like?" she joked.

I scratched my chin for a few moments in deep thought before saying, "I'm going to go with everything. Yup, everything is my final answer."

She laughed and said "It better be" before winking and heading back into the Athena cabin. I picked myself up and went over to the big house to see Chiron. The big house was surprisingly quiet as I entered with a notable lack of half human half horses to be seen. I wandered around for a few minutes until I walked past Dionysus' door and heard small portions of a conversation from the other side. "Another attack….", "three centaurs and a satyr…..", and "tell Jackson…".

I paused for a few moments torn between possibly getting caught eavesdropping on a god and listening in to whatever is going on. My mind was made up for me as I heard a familiar _clip clop clip clop_ start moving towards the door. I turned and darted towards the steps and slid down the railing before running straight from the big house to the safety of the Poseidon cabin.

I caught my breath after closing the door. My mind was racing trying to figure out what they Mr.D and Chiron had been talking about. What attacks have been going on? The last I heard the remnants of Kronos' army had scattered and all the immortal supporters of the Titan's had gone into hiding. I heard the door to my cabin slam behind me and spun around, an uncapped riptide in my hand ready to be unleashed. No one was there though. I stood silently trying to see if I could hear anyone outside but it was silent. I turned back and saw a strange envelope on my bed.

It simply said "Perseus Jackson" on the front in fancy handwriting. I turned it over and opened the envelope before pulling out the paper inside. It read,

"Perseus Jackson,

Your actions last summer have changed the course of humanity forever son of Poseidon. You are single handily responsible for the survival of Olympus and the continued existence of an immortal body ruling the planet. Know that we hold you accountable for all damages and deaths that have happened due to your actions. We have found your crimes to be…. Unforgiveable. Justice shall be swift and merciless. Make peace with your masters Perseus. Judgement day is at hand."

At the bottom of the page sat a black omega sign from the Greek alphabet. I reread the letter twice not sure what to make of it. I realized Chiron would have a better chance and making sense of this and turned around to leave. I stopped in my tracks as I turned, hearing a faint _tick tick tick_ noise coming from my bed. My eyes widened and I spun around. I willed the water in the nearby fountain to me just as I felt a massive force slam into me and everything went white.

I laid there for what felt like hours not able to hear anything but a high pitched whine. Soon the whiteness faded away and I looked up to see the scorched remains of my cabin. Greek fire was everywhere. I saw at least 3 other cabins that had fire land on them and they slowly started to burn as campers ran around in confusion. I sat there shaken, still trying to understand what just happened. I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye sprinting to me screaming my name.

I vaguely registered that my arm was on fire as my eyes slowly closed.


End file.
